Presently, organizations are increasingly using Information Technology (IT) for providing enhanced customer satisfaction. An important aspect of providing enhanced customer satisfaction includes making available useful information related to products and services to customers promptly and efficiently. In order to provide timely notification to customers, electronic information is usually sent to interested customers when certain specific events related to a product or service take place or are likely to take place in near future. For example, in the case of a banking customer, electronic alert messages are provided to customers for informing the customer about debit transactions on their accounts. In another example, users of a computer network may be informed about a server downtime in the network by a network monitoring tool.
For incorporating addition of an alert mechanism with respect to a particular organizational process, specific changes are required to be made in the software system associated with the process so that timely alert messages can be sent to customers. Diverse business processes implemented by software systems within organizations may incorporate varied software elements that comprise specific software objects and operations. For example, a bank may have a software system for customer accounts implementing software objects pertaining to operations such as debit transactions, credit transactions, cheque clearing, account balance monitoring etc. A completely different business organization such as an internet service provider may have a software system for its customers implementing software objects pertaining to operations such as mobile device registration and subscription, call history detail records, customer account maintenance etc. For employing an alert message delivery mechanism for the aforementioned organizational processes, changes are required to be made specific to the processes employed within the organizations. There exists a need for a system and method to minimize changes to various organizational processes in order to generate and execute specific alert mechanisms. Further, for a particular organizational process, different customers may have requirements for being alerted for different events through different delivery channels at different preferred times. For example, a banking customer A may want to be alerted in the event of a debit of more than USD 1000, whereas another customer B may want to be alerted only when a debit of more than USD 10,000. Thus, there exists a need for a system and method to provide a mechanism to customers for specifying types, frequency and channels for delivering alert messages required by them.